Kisses from Death
by That African Kid
Summary: Minato just passed his entrance exam and all is good until SHE walks into his life... he better shape up a plan to deal with her...
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed that it's hard to write a Sekirei fanfic without copying an already used plot. But regardless… here's mine!**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Death.**

 _I can't believe I actually passed! And to think I was so nervous…_

In the hustle and bustle of the ever busy Shinto Teito metropolis, Minato Sahashi sticks out like a sore thumb simply because he has a smile on his face whilst walking amongst the frowning workforce.

 _I should call Mother and tell her I passed with flying colours! She might even buy me a car if I'm lucky…_ Minato thought as he began fishing out his phone from his pockets. He was beat to the finish however as his phone rang and when he saw the Caller ID, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Mom… haha how may I be of service to you today?" Minato enjoyed getting a reaction from his mother.

" **Stop playing dumb Minato! Did you pass or not?** " Takami shouted. Lord knows how she hates playing mind games with her son.

"I'll tell you only if you answer one question for me…"

" **What!?** "

"You just have to answer one question Mom…"

" **Agg… Fine! What's the question?** "

Minato would normal laugh at the sound or even the sight of him getting his way with Takami but that was not the case right now. Minato frowned and placed a look of seriousness on his face.

"I want the name of Yukari and I's father…"

The line went silent for a good 30 seconds but Minato knew his mother was still on the line as he could hear her irregular breathing. It was only after those 30 seconds did she finally muster up enough pride to answer.

" **Minato I have to go now. Congratulations on passing by the way. Please don't forget to call your sister and grandmother… bye Son.** " The line went dead after that. Minato sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. He made a bee line back to his apartment, unfortunately for the young Sahashi; he didn't know that he was being watched.

 **At M.B.I**

Takami Sahashi sighed as she pocketed her phone feeling as though she may have dodged a bullet. For some or other reason, both her kids have been nagging her about the identity of their father. If only they knew that she kept them in the dark for their own safety.

"So? Did the boy pass or what?" Asked the President of M.B.I, Minaka Hiroto

"He didn't say. He actually had the balls to give ME an ultimatum! He said he would only tell me if I told him who his father was… the nerve of these children!" Takami said with a large amount of venom in her voice. When she sees her kids again, she's going to have to teach them whose boss… again.

"Haha maybe its fate! Perhaps I should finally reveal myself to my children~ I can clearly see that not being around their SPECTACTULAR, AMAZING AND GODLIKE father is taking a toll on them hahaha" Minaka said with a mischievous grin on his face. This statement however only earned his jaw a meeting with Takami's fist.

"Listen here you CUNT! You better stay away from MY kids! I will not allow them to be involved in this insane plan of yours; do I make myself clear Minaka?"

"Takami is so mean to me~… but alright then. I won't take an _active_ role in bringing either Minato or Yukari into the S-Plan… happy?"

"Yes I am! You better stick to your word Minaka…"

"I will… so can I get a kiss now" Minaka asked as he prepared his lips for a kiss but was only rewarded with a kick to the balls by a now furious Takami.

 **Back to Minato**

Minato just finished sharing the good news with sister and grandmother and now he is lying down on his stomach playing Call of Duty completely oblivious to the female figure that was sitting on his window sile watching him with great interest. It wasn't until that she made her way to him did finally take notice of the women. He was about to get up and interrogate the intruder on why and what they were doing in his home but he something deep inside him told him not to do anything rash so he simple turned on his back and started to study the intruder and what he was looking at simply took Minato's breathe away.

She was a tall female with grey knee length hair. She wore a black mini skirt that revealed her ample curves as well as a black skin tight top that left very little to the imagination, she wore a grey cape that had a weird symbol on the left side of her chest and on the back but what caught Minato's attention was the katana that hung from her right hip. It was the sight of this weapon the look on her intruders face that glued Minato to the floor. She had the look of a predator eyeing its next target… and that didn't sit well with him.

"You have good instincts for a human… most of you would have tried to escape from me by now but yet here you are… why is that?" Her voice only emphasized the need for Minato to not make any movements. Her voice sent a chill down his spine but what confused to no end was the fact that he enjoyed that feeling…

"Uhm… *cough well believe me when I tell you that I'm paralyzed with both fear and admiration right now" This response caused the said intruder to lift her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh really now? Please feel free to elaborate"

"Well you see… firstly you are very scary! The way you carry yourself only dictates confidence in your abilities and judging from that katana on your hip, I would assume that those abilities are in the swordsmanship department. Secondly but most importantly is the look in your eyes. I can't really explain it but you have the eyes of someone who enjoys bringing pain to other weather physical or mental like right now for example… simply put. I believe that you're a sadist."

"Well that would explain why you're paralyzed with fear but not in admiration…"

"Well the admiration part of it is simple but I feel that if I were to tell you, I might now go to sleep with my head attached to my shoulders…" This only caused the intruders interest in Minato to sky-rocket.

"I promise I won't kill you… yet"

"Well… ma'am. You're beautiful. For some or other reason I find you captivating… and I believe that the major factor to that attraction is the fact that you are so scary. I really don't know what to make of it…" The look on the face of the intruder was one of complete shock but later morphed into a look content.

"I like you Mi-na-to… I'll be sure to drop by soon. Until then… goodbye." With that, the intruder made her way to the window only to be stopped by Minato's voice

"Wait! I didn't even get your name…"

"Haha… well I guess you have earned that much considering how much guts you showed me just now… my name is Karasuba." Without waiting for a response she disappeared into the night, leaving Minato to his own thoughts…

 _I think I'm in love with a psychopath… lord save my poor soul._

 **Done! This was short because I just wanted to introduce Karasuba… chapters will be longer from then on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the long awaited second chapter is here… sorry for the wait but Attack on Titan had me in a vice!**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter 2: So I wasn't dreaming?**

Minato woke up the following morning feeling awfully disorientated… for obvious reasons. How many boys have dreamt that a beautiful woman would just waltz into their home? Most if not all did, INCLUDING Minato.

' _That dream felt so real… I wonder if I accidentally drank some sake whilst I was celebrating… still though, that lady sure was a sight for sore eyes. I wonder what it would be like having a sociopath as a girlfriend. I better not say such things, next I know she'll be sitting on my couch haha'_ Minato thought as he exited his bathroom heading towards his Kitchen to make breakfast.

If Minato ever considered himself a believer in fate, he would have gladly disregarded it's interference in his life right now because the devil that was in his mind was sitting on his couch with her sword out in clear view, gently tapping it with a bud of cotton as if all is good in the world. Minato was clearly at a loss of words… but not for the reason most would expect

"Damn… those legs…" Minato mumbled thinking out loud. After quickly regaining his senses, Minato quickly placed his hand over his mouth with his face turning a vibrant shade of red due to two powerful emotions. The first being the sheer embarrassment of saying such a lewd thing out loud and the second being that of fear because this lady (Karasuba if he remembered correctly) had a look that just screamed Death and she was holding a sword for crying out loud. Minato dropped his head in anticipation of his inevitable death but to his great surprise, the lady is question simply giggled…

"Yare yare Mi-chan… who knew you were so bold in the morning. Not to mention you're so… _active_ " Karasuba said glancing down to Minato's boxers which did little to hide his morning erection.

After following her gaze down to his crotch, Minato quickly dashed into his bedroom and heading straight for a pair of pants. After a minute or so Minato reappeared back into his living room and took a seat across from the stranger in his apartment. What seemed to surprise Karasuba was the determined, slightly annoyed look Minato had on his face.

"Ok… care to explain what you're doing here… again? Karasuba was it? And why are you wearing such a revealing outfit?"

"Yare Yare Mi-chan, how assertive of you…" Karasuba said with a hint of sarcasm laced in her voice which only earned a roll of Minato's eyes. "But I guess I should explain why…"

"I second that"

"Well listen carefully because I really don't want to repeat myself. I'm a Sekirei, an alien being that landed on this pitiful planet a few hundred years ago. We were discovered by M.B.I and are now being released into society to find our 'Destined Ones' or rather our Ashikabi's… we then participate in-" Karasuba was brought to a halt as Minato had placed his one hand in the signalling her to stop talking much to Karasuba's annoyance. _'This human is walking on thin ice… his lucky my body is reacting to him otherwise I would chop of his cock and shove down his throat then proceed to cut off his head and send it to Takami as a birthday present'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I already know about the Sekirei and the S-Plan since my mother found your ship alongside Minaka Hiroto. I just never thought I would get to actually meet one face to face since my mother is so secretive." This caused Karasuba eyes to widen in surprise. "My sister and I once hacked onto my mother's laptop when she was visiting us and we came across all the finer details of the plan. We first thought it was some kind of joke but there was a large amount of evidence to support the idea of the existence of the Sekirei. So there is no need to waste your breathe Karasuba… but now my next and probably final question is this… why are you reacting to me? Is it because my mother was the first human to interact with your kind?" Minato said with a bit of curiosity as to why the alien was reacting to him of all people.

"Well that was certainly… unexpected. But to answer your question would actually be impossible for me right now. The only thing I can say is that you intrigue me. You don't act the same way most of you filthy humans do when they are in my presence. You're both fearful and confident and those qualities along are good. The fear shows me that your intuition is good and the confidence shows me that you don't turn tail and run when things get… heated."

"Oh… I see. So tell me Karasuba? What do you expect me to do as your Ashikabi? I can already tell by _your_ confidence that you don't take well to being ordered around and I myself don't find any fun in commanding people, let along people that can kill me in a blink of an eye." Hearing this only caused Karasuba's smile to widen… _'This human sure is an interesting one. I can see that I'm going to enjoy spending time with my Ashikabi… haha, never thought I would say that. Good thing Yu-chan is not hear to hear me say that'_

"Well well well Mi-chan… you really are observant aren't you… well in that case I'll keep it simple. Just don't get in my way" Karasuba said, sending a death glare at her future Ashikabi, which sent multiple shivers down his spine much to the enjoy of the sociopath…

"*cough… fine! But I expect the same from you with regards to me…" Minato said with as much determination in his voice as he could muster.

Karasuba placed her sword down on the table, never removing her gaze from Minato's. She then stood up and made her way around the table towards him, placing both her knees on either side of Minato's hips thus straddling him. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face towards her own and soon placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The room was bright with light as a pair of pitch black wings came out of Karasuba's back.

"Well now… this should be fun…" Minato said with an uncharacteristic dark and eerie voice that seemed to hide an ulterior motive. This sent a shiver down Karasuba's spine and it was weird since she only ever experienced this feeling once in her life and that was when she was under the command of Number 1…

' _I wonder what this human is hiding'_

 **And that's all for today folks…**

 **I know this chapter is short but I just need some time to brainstorm where exactly this story is heading… as well as if I should add more Sekirei to Minato. I can tell you now that Akitsu is NOT going to with Minato… I'm open to suggestions though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so let me first say this… Thanks for all those reviews! Never anticipated so much support. Ok let me stop being emotional. I have decided what is going to happen with Minato and this fanfic is strictly a Karasuba and Minato fanfic… but I am warming up to having Kazehana with Minato but that only happen in later chapters… For all of you that don't approve, I'll make another fanfic. But I need to tell you… Minato and Karasuba just WORK!**

 **P.S I re-read my previous chapters and noticed a few grammar errors… I apologise for that. I'll make sure to avoid them but if there are then don't hold any ill-will.**

 _ **Chapter 3: A book by its cover**_

' _There is something about my Ashikabi that doesn't add up. What was that look he gave me? He looked… bloodthirsty. I will have to deal with that a little later. Time to go see that crazy monkey and tell him about my new Ashikabi…'_ Karasuba thought as she made her way to M.B.I. Needless to say that her winging had left the Black Sekirei a little unnerved due to her mates' last and _very_ dark comment _"Well now… this should be fun…"_ Having already guessed the type of person Minato Sahashi was she couldn't help but feel a little… apprehensive as to her new partners' personality.She needed answers and one way or another; she was going to get them.

Having landed on the roof of the very large M.B.I building, Karasuba made her way to the president's office. Upon arriving, she was met with the sight of the ever happy Minaka Hiroto.

"Well look what the wind blew in… my dear Kara-chan! So did you miss me Black Sekirei?" Minaka said with the same amount of enthusiasm as a toddler in a candy store. The mans' energy was truly out of this world. Ironic isn't it?

"I told you to stop calling me that Hiroto!" Karasuba replied with as much venom as humanly possible, even though she isn't human. "And to answer your question. No I did not miss you, I only came here to tell you that I have found my Ashikabi."

This statement left a bittersweet feeling in Minaka since it would seem that his plan of having Natsuo as the sole Ashikabi of the Squad went down the drain considering that he had already winged Benitsubasa and Haihane but that feeling didn't last long as his curiosity settled in. Who could have possibly been able to wing the infamous Black Sekirei?

"Oh really now… I must admit that I'm a little disappointed to hear that considering that I only wanted one Ashikabi for the Squad but I guess that doesn't matter now. So who may I ask is the lucky and unlucky person?"

"Oh… why it's none other than Takami's son. Minato Sahashi!" Karasuba said with an unusual amount of glee.

Now it was this moment that Karasuba was expecting Minaka to jump for joy and talk about fate or the gods but as soon as she said the name, Minaka's face instantly morphed into a look of deep worry and another emotion she had never seen on the man's face… anger. After a few seconds Minaka quickly went back to his jovial self but that only made the Black Sekirei curious as to why he would be this way.

"Well then if that is the case… I wish you good luck Karasuba." Minaka said with a bit of sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Karasuba but what caught her off guard was the fact that Minaka was wishing _her_ good luck and not Minato. Surely being tied to the Black Sekirei warranted a large amount of luck from the said person. Clearly not, according to Minaka.

"Why would I be the one needing luck? What is it about Minato that I'm missing here Minaka? And don't you dare bullshit me!" Karasuba snapped

"Firstly Number 4… don't you dare raise your voice at me again! I can easily make your life a living hell then shut you off and place you back in stasis! Do I make myself clear?" Minaka said with a stern voice that sent a quick shiver down Karasuba's spine. Who ever thought Minaka could be so fearful… no wonder he was able to keep Number 1 in check when she still worked for M.B.I…

"And secondly take a seat… you may want to sit down for this." Following the instructions like a good soldier, Karasuba sat down on the chair opposite Minaka.

"Remember the first mission I gave you and Yume?" Minaka asked as he placed his chin on his palm.

"Yes I remember. You told me to kill as many people in that warehouse as I could see as well as their relatives… it was fun except for the fact that I had to wait 10 minutes outside whilst Yume went in… I never knew why though."

"Well I'll explain why that was. I told you that the mission was meant to be done because those people had stolen important documents and equipment from M.B.I but that was a lie. The real reason was to stage a rescue and Yume was the only one who knew this. That was why she was sent in earlier than you so that you didn't end up killing the hostages and before you ask who was meant to be rescued; it was both of Takami's children; Minato and Yukari. They were held by those people for about 2 weeks and Takami only found out when she noticed the numerous amounts of texts and calls from her mother telling her that both of them were kidnapped."

This truly came as a surprise to the Sekirei but it had yet to explain the strange behaviour her Ashikabi had. Before she could even voice her concern Minaka continued the story.

"So with the use of our advance technology, it didn't take long to pinpoint Minato and Yukari's position which was at that warehouse. Takami was so furious that she was the one that gave you the responsibility of killing all those fuckers and everyone related to them but we knew that you would be so driven by bloodlust that you could forget the objective of the mission so that was why we sent Yume in first. To sneak out safely with children before you had your fun."

"Well that does make sense." Karasuba said with no care as to how she was so predictable.

"Well after the ordeal, both of them were… how can I say this… 'Not themselves' When we brought them back here, we noticed that they weren't scared or traumatized but were… calm for some reason. So we took them to the lab to run some tests to see if they were injured or were given some or other substances. When the tests were complete we noticed that they were both fun physically but that was not the case mentally. The scans from their M.R.I's showed us that they had 'abnormalities'… they were both diagnosed with Dual Personality Disorder or DPD. The odd thing about both of these 'new' personalities was that they relished violence and were extremely cunning and manipulative. Both those personalities assured us that they would remain dormant… however we weren't certain and it's not like we could rectify what happened so we let them go back to their normal lives and we were happy to find that nothing changed so we just left them. So that's why I wished you good luck."

Karasuba remained silent for a good 5 minutes going over all the details. She wasn't sure on weather Minato's other personality was present when she made him her Ashikabi but his last comment played in her head again and she got a shiver…

' _I really wonder if I made the right choice… but one thing is for certain. Me and Min-chan are defiantly going to see this world burn.'_

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoy this new Minato…**

 **Embrace the dark side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story sooner but I was busy with SnK. To be honest, I had already written this chapter a while back but I deleted it by accident** **but anyway… let's get this shit poppin'**

 **Chapter 4**

Her meeting with Minaka had left Karasuba both curious and anxious about her Ashikabi. She was currently making her way to his apartment and judging by the position of the moon overhead, she concluded that it was midnight meaning that she should find Minato sleeping. With that in mind she could easily slip into his apartment and deal with the question that had been bugging her since the conclusion of her meeting.

'Should I just kill him?'

It would seem that Murphy's Law played its hand as when she slipped into his apartment like a ninja in the night; she was greeted with a chuckle from couch.

"Well well well… it would seem that Minato has a thing for dramatic women…" he said in a dark eerie tone which sent a subtle shiver down Karasuba's spine.

'Why the hell do I shudder every time he speaks like that?' Karasuba said as she made her way to the adjacent couch. Before she sat down, Minato answered her question.

"It's because you are weary of me. You can sense that I'm dangerous and the fact that I give off a calm aura only fuels your suspicions about me. So let me put your mind at ease… you're correct in assuming that I'm dangerous but you need not worry. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to… Minato would take over before I had the chance to…" he said as he watched Karasuba winced at his words.

"So it's safe to assume that you aren't Min-chan?"

"Min-chan you say? Haha how adorable… but to answer your question; No I'm not Minato."

"Then who are you?" Karasuba asked as she put her hand on her sword. This only caused Minato to laugh before answering.

"How about you give me a name considering that I actually don't have one?" he said as stood up from the couch. It was at that moment that Karasuba noticed the empty wine glass in his hand. She was about to respond but was interrupted when she spoke to her.

"How about we save all this tedious talk for another time? What I want to do now is get to know the new Mrs Sahashi…" he said. This caused Karasuba's cheeks to be tainted by the faintest shade of pink but it didn't go unnoticed by Minato.

"There is a bar not far from here… let's go have fun Kara-chan" he said but it was clear that it was more of a command than a request.

"I hope you're not trying to take advantage of me…" She said trying to hide the worry in her. Yet again this didn't go unnoticed by Minato.

"So says the lady with the katana…"

With that the two of them made their way to the bar which was in a shady part of town. Karasuba then came to the conclusion that it was a biker bar considering all the Harley Davidson's parked outside. The people inside were sure to cause the both of them trouble so why did he bring her here and why was he so happy?

As soon as they walked in, all of the men inside stopped what they were doing. Who could blame them really? It was such a strange sight for them… a soft looking boy who could easily be unconscious with a single punch and then there was a tall woman wearing what looked to be cosplay but point is that it was very skimpy.

The duo found an empty booth close to the door where they quickly sat across from each other. When the waitress came to get their order, Minato asked for Red Wine whilst Karasuba ordered a bloody Mary. They were soon put under the light by the bikers in the bar.

"Look at those freaks!"

"Go back to your mother's tit young man!"

"Hey baby, come hang out with a real man"

These kind of comments rained down on the duo but it seemed that it only fuelled Minato's amusement much to Karasuba's curiosity. They continued drinking when suddenly; Minato turned around and threw his glass at a bulky guy who Karasuba recognised as the leader of the gang. Minato then turned back to Karasuba with a dark smirk on his face.

"Well… go have fun." He said as he took out his phone and started playing Candy Crush. Karasuba could only stare at Minato for a few seconds before she finally understood what he just did.

' _He wanted to insult the gang so that they would try and hurt us… haha he wants me to kill them! This should be fun.'_ Karasuba thought as she armed herself with her katana.

The sound of screams mixed with the sound of flesh being ripped apart filled the bar, but Minato didn't even bat an eyelash as blood was falling everywhere. When the screams died down, Minato closed his phone and stood up to see Karasuba killing the last of the bikers in the bar.

"Not bad for a first date huh?" he said as he made his way to the door as Karasuba made her way towards him.

"Not bad at all nato-chan."

"Nato-chan?"

"I'm using the last four letters of Minato's name to give you a name."

"Wow! I'm sure that took a long time to come up with." The newly named Nato said sarcastically.

"Well it works for me Nato-chan."

The two continued to make their way to Minato's apartment before Nato spoke up to Karasuba.

"Have you ever wondered why you were attracted to Minato?" he asked her. Karasuba was surprised by the question judging by how wide her eyes were.

"I guess it's because I was attracted to she said." It must be the case. This side of Minato was exactly like her… crazy and bloodthirsty, the complete opposite of the normal and real Minato.

"That isn't true. You couldn't sense me even if you tried your hardest. The reason why is simple… Minato's love was so great that it was able to suppress you killing intent and general hatred towards humans. To make it simple for you to understand, Minato has the power to turn you into a love sick puppy." Nato said in a stern voice that made Karasuba notice just how serious he was. She would have laughed till her lungs fell out of her mouth but she thought twice.

' _There is no way Minato can do that… right?'_

 **End**

 **I don't own Sekirei.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still can't believe how many of you like this story… I honestly thought it was shit… Anyway! Here is the next chapter.**

 **P.S Thanks for the reviews**

 **Chapter 5:**

Minato woke up with a jolt due to a skull breaking headache, causing him to grab his head with his hands and stumble towards his bathroom. He splashed handfuls of water on his face then went on to grab the painkillers under his sink.

"I guess I'm having those episodes again…" he groaned as he swallowed two pills.

The pills worked almost immediately and Minato sighed in relief. He went back to his room looking for his phone. When he found it under his pillow, he saw that he had a message from his sister.

 _Yukari- 7.17am_

" _Onii-chan! Mom told me that you passed the exams! Congrats! We should celebrate soon._

 _P.S I think my 'episodes' have started again…"_

The last part of the message worried Minato because he felt the same. He always wondered if his sister's 'episodes' were somehow connected with his but he brushed those thoughts aside. Today was going to be a good day and he will be damned if anything ruined it. He sent his sister a quick message before making his way to his kitchen to make breakfast. When he got there, he was met with the stern gaze of Karasuba.

"Minato." She said venomously but Minato didn't even register her tone of voice her as he surprised her by kissing her. It was slow, passionate and filled to the brim with love. Karasuba's wings lit the room and she was about to melt away into the kiss until she remembered what she had to do.

' _I can't give into him! I'm not going to be some love sick puppy! I'm going to kill him at the end of the tournament for crying out loud.'_

With that thought, she pushed Minato back and swept her leg under his, resulting in him landing on his back to the ground with a loud thud. Minato didn't even have time to catch his breath before Karasuba placed her foot on his chest with her sword dangling above his forehead. He was about to ask her what was going on but she placed even more pressure on chest resulting in those words being caught in his throat.

"Listen here and listen well Sahashi. You and I aren't in any kind of relationship. You're my TOOL. I am only using you to get the prize at the end of this game! This is a very important point I'm about to make so listen closely… in my eyes, you're nothing more than TRASH and I will never have feelings for trash. You got that Mi-na-to?" she said with a large amount of malice and disgust. Minato let a single tear fall from his left eye and this pained Karasuba but she wouldn't relent.

"I said… got that?" this time she applied even greater force to his chest and Minato nodded several times. Karasuba eased her foot of him and put back her sword. She made her way to the window and jumped but not before hearing a soft sob escape Minato mouth.

' _Damn it! It may be too late… why the hell am I feeling so bad about what I've done? Minaka better have a job for me to do because I'm sure killing a few hundred people will do nicely'_ she thought as she leaped towards M.B.I tower.

Minato slowly got back up to his feet and was about to go back to making breakfast but his broken heart caused his appetite to all but disappear.

"So much for a good day…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

He was brought back to his sense when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly made his way there with little to no energy. Karasuba had seriously drowned him to the depths of self-doubt and hurt without even battling an eyelash. When he opened the door he was met with the face of his landlord.

"Minato-kun… you know the rules about women. Don't even deny it, I could hear her voice." He said sternly but he faltered a bit at the distant look on his tenants face.

"Sorry about that but I was actually going to tell you about K-Karasuba. I knew about that rule and I was actually going to come to you after breakfast to say that I would be moving out" he replied. Saying _her_ name was really difficult.

"Oh… well then since you were such a great tenant, I'll give you until the end of the month to move out." He said sincerely. He really thought well of Minato and was sad to see just how down the young Sahashi was.

"There is no need for that. I will move out by the end of the week but thanks for your offer. Goodbye." Minato said as he closed the door, not waiting for a reply.

Since he was in no mood to eat, Minato went to his bedroom to take a shower since he would have a long day of house hunting. After twenty minutes, Minato came out the bathroom and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a plain white dress shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of black Converse sneakers. When he was done, he grabbed his house keys and made his way to the busy city centre.

 **Time skip**

It had been three days since Karasuba had snapped at her Ashikabi and since then she had been on several missions, killing well over two hundred people but for some reason she didn't feel good about it. It didn't take long to pinpoint the reason for why she felt so empty right now.

She missed him.

So here she was walking up the stairs to his apartment since the window was locked. As she reached the top of the flight of stairs, she saw a man locking Minato's door. When the man saw her, he was startled for two reasons. Firstly she was so close to him and was in possession of a sword. Secondly she was beautiful.

"What may I ask are you doing at my Min-chan's door?" she smiled as she spoke but the underlying malice sent a shiver down the landlord's spine. It didn't help that she had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"A-Are you K-Karasuba by any chance?" he asked timidly. He could feel his piss running down his legs much to Karasuba's amusement.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Well Minato moved out yesterday. H-Here is a piece of paper he told me to give you. It's his n-new address." He said as he took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Karasuba. Karasuba was pretty happy right now since the address was in a very wealthy area and with that she turned on her heels without even saying goodbye.

As she leaped through the city, she finally arrived at the location. It was a medium sized two story, western influenced, house. It was white with a beautiful front garden rowed with many cherry blossom trees. What made Karasuba race was the writing on the mailbox at the front of the house.

' **Mr and Mrs Sahashi.'**

It was something so small but it caused a blush to appear on her face. The sound of being called Mrs Sahashi was something that made her weak at the knees but she would never admit that to herself or anyone else for that matter. She shook her head back to reality and went to the front door which was unlocked. It wasn't surprising considering that this was a well-guarded area and when she walked inside into the foyer she locked eyes with Minato. Her heart felt like it was ripped in two. Minato had such a stoic look on his face that it seemed as though she was the most boring thing to ever walk this earth. The two 'lovers' held each other's gaze for a few minutes before Minato spoke.

"If you're hungry, there's food in the microwave. I have you set up in the Master Bedroom which is upstairs, last door down the corridor. Goodnight." He said monotonously as he made his way upstairs.

"Min-chan wait!" She yelled. She internally scolded herself for sounding so needy.

"No." was his response before disappearing up the stairs.

This made Karasuba extremely sad. She was regretting her decision of talking down to him and it would seem that their relationship had all but disappeared. She made her to the couch and sighed as she began watching TV

'Fuck! What have I done?'

 **End**

 **I don't own Sekirei**

 **Read/Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So like… I really like all the reviews for this story. Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

 **P.S I was thinking about making another Sekirei fanfic about Minato being the Ashikabi of the first generation discipline squad. Tell me if you would like for me to write it.**

 **Chapter 6**

There wasn't tension but the atmosphere within Minato and Karasuba's house was far from ideal. Minato had down right ignored his Sekirei to the point that she only saw him at breakfast and dinner. Karasuba would leave the house, trying to avoid seeing the hurt in her Ashikabi's eyes and only return three days later. She felt like she was just an intruder in his life and that thought alone was enough to get her to shed a tear.

'FUCK YOU MINATO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU… and I love you.' She thought as she was making her way to her house. She would make sure that she arrived after dinner time so that she could avoid seeing Minato. It was weird but Minato always made food for her and kept it in the microwave for whenever she wanted to eat. It warmed her heart to know that even though she had ripped him in half, he still continued to care for her. He would clean her room, wash her clothes and make her food. He even converted one of the rooms into a training room with all her swords mounted on the wall. She would say that he was being the perfect partner but he did everything without emotion. It was like he was her… her… her…

'No… his acting like a TOOL! He really believed my words… Minato I'm sorry…' Karasuba thought as she made her way to the kitchen. This epiphany was only made real when she opened the microwave to find that Minato had made her favourite dish. Curry. He even gave her a generous portion, knowing just how much Sekirei's ate. When she held the plate in her hand, she noticed that the plate was shaking but then realised that it was her hands that were causing the plate to shake. She quickly put the plate on the table to avoid it falling on the floor. She held up a fork and started eating but something tasted off about the curry. When she realised that her tears were mixing with her curry she stopped eating. She was brought out of her self-loathing by a very familiar dark chuckle.

"Kukuku well this is a very interesting sight… the bloodthirsty Karasuba, crying her eyes out over… _trash._ " The way he said the word 'trash' only made more tears stream down her face. Nato just walked into the kitchen and poured himself some wine. Karasuba then got an idea and quickly turned her head to face the sinister personality of her Ashikabi.

"No." Nato said as he didn't even glance back at her. Karasuba was baffled by what he said.

"I won't help you get back to your… piece of trash. I told you that he would make you a love sick puppy and here you are, being a love sick puppy. But I will tell you this… he misses you." Karasuba felt a slight bit of hope in her heart when Nato told her that he misses her. When she turned her attention back to Nato, he was gone.

' _Where did he go? I didn't even hear him leave!'_ Karasuba thought but she decided that she would deal with him later. Right now she had to devise a plan to win back Minato and to do that she needed a clear mind, which could only come if she was training so with that thought she made her way to the training room. No matter how many times she had been in this room, it still warmed her heart to see that Minato had gone out of his way to get her everything from cleaning/prepping kit for her swords to practise dummies.

Karasuba had been training up a storm and was currently taking a shower. When she got out, she heard the front door open and assumed it was Nato. As she made her way out of her room still wrapped in only a towel and her hair let down, she saw Minato rather than his dark side. The two 'lovers' paused when they locked eyes but Minato turned his gaze to the ground whilst making his way to his room but stopped when Karasuba held his wrist. He turned to look at her dead in the eyes which gave Karasuba the chance to unwrap the towel with her free hand. Now she was in her birthday suit but Minato still stared at her eyes but before she could up the heat Minato turned his head to the side.

"P-Please Karasuba… don't." he mumbled but it was loud enough for his Sekirei to hear. Karasuba then wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. They remained like this for about a minute. Karasuba could feel the tears Minato was sheading on her still damp skin and to say that she was feeling guilty would be an understatement. Their embrace was broken when Minato pulled back.

"Please…" he said as he got inside his room and closed the door behind him. Karasuba just stood there for a good five minutes before she heard the sobs and whimpers Minato was making inside his room. Steeling herself, Karasuba broke the door down and made her way to Minato's queen sized bed. Minato didn't even lift his head from his pillow as Karasuba sat down on the edge of the bed. Silence fell between the two before Karasuba spoke.

"I'm… s-sorry" Those two words were so foreign that she thought she might end up vomiting. Minato turned his head to see her face.

"You know what I'm sorry for? That you're changing because of me." He said calmly. This comment had left Karasuba a little dumbfounded but Minato continued.

"Don't think that I don't hear you cry. That internal battle you are having its all my fault. The battle between your bloodlust and… appreciation for me." Karasuba was taken aback by how Minato knew her so well already. She could feel anger bubbling up in her stomach.

"OH YEAH? THAN WHY DON'T YOU DO US BOTH A FAVOUR AND JUST LEAVE ME! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE SHIT IF YOU COULD HEAR ME CRYING?"

"Because I love you." He replied calmly which made Karasuba open and close her mouth several times like a fish out of water. Minato ignored her expression and just continued talking.

"I knew that you were serious that day you told me that I'm only your tool and nothing more than trash in your eyes. I told myself MANY times that I would never stoop so low to become someone's doormat but every time I see your face I just can't leave. It took me a long time to admit it to myself but I do love you. I couldn't leave even if I was told to. You may see me as a tool but to me you're more like a wife… soul mate even." Karasuba now had a full blown blush on her face by the word of her Ashikabi. To avoid embarrassing herself anymore, she got inside the covers, still stark naked, and cuddled up with Minato. She grabbed his hand pulled it over her waist as it rested on her stomach, effectively spooning him to her.

"I love you too Min-chan" she said. Minato pulled her closer to him much to her glee.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you that my sister is coming to live with us for a bit until she can get her own place. She told me that she also has a Sekirei. Well anyway, goodnight." Karasuba could feel the walls closing in on her. She remembered Minaka saying that Minato and his sister had duel personalities and the fact that they both were going to live under the same roof was going to problematic. But to add another Sekirei to the mix only complicated things further.

"Did she tell you who her Sekirei was?"

"Yeah… Kazehana." He said before succumbing to sleep. Karasuba was more worried now than ever. Out of all the Sekirei out there, it just had to be the most love sick of them all and Karasuba was worried that the wind Sekirei would rub her love tendencies on her.

"Shit…" Karasuba mumbled before sleeping.

 **End**

 **I just figured adding Kazehana would be fun because she's one of my favourite Sekirei so yeah…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating earlier… was just busy with other stuff. Here's the next chapter. This fic is coming close to its conclusion.**

 **Chapter 7**

Minato woke up feeling very warm but this feeling wasn't uncomfortable. To be honest it was rather nice. He felt something extremely soft on the palm of his hand and when he squeezed the unusually soft pillow, he was rewarded with a moan. Who would have thought that pillows could moan?

But they don't!

Minato's eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was his hand holding onto Karasuba's boob. When he slowly let his eyes wonder south, his face quickly turned beet red at the sight of Karasuba's toned abs. His face seemed to turn a deeper shade of red when he saw the curve of her ample hips. Steam was coming out of his ears when his eyes slowly went down to see her-

"Yare Yare Min-chan… who knew you were such a perv~" Karasuba sang in amusement at her Ashikabi's peeping. Granted, she did make it extremely easy for him to since she was lying on his bed naked as the day she was… she was just naked.

Minato quickly turned on his back and started watching the ceiling, hoping his Sekirei didn't see his growing nosebleed. Needless to say that was not the case.

"G-Good m-morning Kara-Karasuba…" Minato said sheepishly, still looking up at the ceiling with his hands on his chest.

"Oh it is INDEED a good morning…" Karasuba said in a husky voice, whilst slipping her hand into Minato's boxers. Minato could gasp when he felt Karasuba grab his 'Morning Wood'. "Min-chan~… if I knew that you walking around with such heavy artillery, I would have pounced on you much earlier…" she said seductively as she lifted herself up and onto Minato's pelvis, effectively straddling him.

Minato at this point could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. The feeling of Karasuba's handjob was too much for the young Sahashi to handle. Karasuba only made matters even more unbearable when she started planting kisses on his jaw, throat, chest, belly and then his pelvis. Minato braced himself for what was about to come _(See what I did there?)_ but the sound of the front door bell stopped the couple from advancing.

"Fuck…" Karasuba mumbled as she got up to go get dressed but when she had her back facing Minato she heard him gasp. Curious as she was, she turned her head to look at him and when she noticed that his eyes were drawn to her butt, she followed his gaze to her left ass cheek. When she saw what caused Minato's priceless face, she smirked.

"You like it Min-chan? I had it done a few weeks ago…" Minato could only nod extremely slowly but the four words tattooed on Karasuba's butt had effectively made Minato's brain turn into mush.

' **Property of Minato Sahashi'**

Karasuba giggled as she made her way out of Minato's room because she could still feel Minato eyes locked on her bum. Before she left, she turned her head to look at Minato. "Don't worry Min-chan… we will still have our fun! And it's going to last _all… night…_ " this caused Minato to collapse on his bed due to the massive nosebleed he was having.

When Minato finally regained consciousness, he immediately jumped out of bed and headed into shower since he remembered that he had guests. When he got out of the shower, he simply put on a plain white wife-beater with black jeans and sneakers. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard the unmistakable sound of his sister Yukari.

"Onii-chan!" Yukari yelled as she pulled her brothers' head into her chest for a rib-shattering hug. Minato could slowly feel consciousness fading away, if his red face was anything to go by. After what felt like a few years, Yukari allowed her brother to suck in some much needed air.

"H-Hey Yukari…" Minato said still trying to get some oxygen into his body.

"It's good to see that you're finally conscious Min-chan~" Minato instantly froze as Karasuba's words sunk in. He slowly let his hand scratch the back of his head as he chuckled at his lover.

"Hello, I'm Kazahana. It's great to finally see you." A voice that was next to Karasuba said. When Minato turned his head to the direction of the voice, he let his jaw drop at the beauty. She was wearing a dress… no it was more like a shirt since to only managed to stop at the base of her rather large bum. This may be because of her extremely, extreme, large breasts! Minato saw stars when his eyes were glued to Kazahana's chest. He slowly turned his head to his sister, only to see her looking at the same thing he was only this time she was licking her lips. _Pervert._

"H-Hello, my name is breasts... I MEAN Minato!" yelled as he waved his hands in front of his face. Kazahana could only giggle at Minato's actions but things took an interesting turn when she extended her hand for a hand-shake but since Minato wasn't focused, his hand went passed Kazahana's and planted itself on her right boob causing Kazehana to moan since Minato was shaking it. When Minato heard her moaning, he realised what fucked up thing he had just committed.

"Wow Onii-chan… I don't mind sharing but at least make lunch first." Yukari said as he had her hand on her mouth to try muffle her laugh.

"I swear that's not-" Minato didn't get to finish his plea when the sound of bones snapping filled the room. Minato took a hesitant glance at Karasuba, only to grow extremely pale as his wife was cracking her knuckles and craning her neck from left to right eliciting an ominous 'snap'.

"I-I f-forgot to… p-put underwear o-on. Be right back!" Minato said as he run upstairs with Karasuba slowly making her way behind him.

" _Minato Sahashi…"_ Karasuba said venomously as she made her way to her lover to have a… _talk._

"Poor Minato… Anyway let's go to our room for some… _experimenting!_ " Yukari said as she led Kazehana down the hall with her hand placed firmly on the Sekirei's ass.

"I love the way you think Yukari-Hime~" Kazehana said she wrapped her arm over Yukari's shoulder.

It had been two hours since Yukari's/Kazehana's love session and Minato's/Karasuba's… session. It was seven o'clock in the evening and the two Sekirei's were dressed in their respective outfits, heading out towards M.B.I

"Remind me again, why you are going to M.B.I?" Minato asked.

"For our bi-annual Sekirei check-up Min-chan." Karasuba replied.

"But shouldn't we go with you? I mean won't there be a shit load of fighting since all you Sekirei's will be in one area?" Yukari asked as she grabbed Kazehana's hand.

"Don't worry… M.B.I is a no fighting zone. We're prohibited from fighting so there won't be a need for you two to get your panties in a twist." Kazehana said as she rubbed the top of Yukari's head. Karasuba on the other just walked up to Minato and grabbing his collar and planting a hot smearing kiss on him. She and Kazehana left the house but not without slapping Minato's ass and promising a rollercoaster of fun later on tonight. When the two Sekirei finally left, Minato locked the door and led his sister to the living room.

"We are going to have so much fun Yukari-chan!" Minato said as he switched on his PlayStation 4 before jumping onto the couch.

"Oh we will be having fun alright…" a dark and sadistic voice said softly, sending several shivers down Minato's spine.

"Yu…ka…ri…?" Minato stuttered as he slowly turned his head to face his sister but the evil grin plastered on Yukari's face only made him wet his pants before everything went black.

M.B.I

Karasuba and Kazehana were standing naked in a line waiting to get their measurements taken. When it was Karasuba's turn, she was measured by none other than Minato's mother, Takami.

"Karasuba."

"Takami." Karasuba responded with a smirk knowing full well just how much Takami hated the fact that her son was the Black Sekirei's Ashikabi. The tension and killing intent released by the two women caused the group of Sekirei to move away from the two women. Sensing the imminent danger, Kazehana tried to calm both females down.

"Your son is very kind Takami." Kazehana said with a smile, even if it wasn't genuine.

"Why would you say that?" Takami asked, not looking away from Karasuba's glare.

"Well he is letting us live with him of course." Kazehana said as she waved her hand as if this was public knowledge. Takami on the other hand, had eyes the size of dinner plates with her face going extremely pale, matching the colour of snow. She was so dazed that she dropped the measuring tape. After a few seconds though, her face morphed into a look of complete and utter determination.

"Kazehana, are you saying that Yukari and Minato are living under the same roof?" she asked sternly but the large amount of worry in her voice and stance didn't go unnoticed by the Sekirei who raised their eyebrows at the head researcher.

"Uhm… Yeah?" Kazehana said sheepishly as she looked at Karasuba for answers but the Black Sekirei only shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Get dressed. You two are coming with me. Now!" Takami ordered as she made her way to the executive elevator. Not even 3 minutes later, did the two Sekirei join her as they made their way up to Minaka's office. When the trio made it to Minaka's floor, they didn't even bother greeting the secretary. Takami pushed the door and saw Minaka rocking on his chair playing Candy Crush.

"Minaka, we have a serious problem."

"I thought you would have found the Jinki by this point." Minaka said as he put his phone down and rested his head on his palm. Karasuba and Kazehana we're surprised to hear that the Jinki were missing considering just how much added security was put in place for them after Matsu stole one.

"No we haven't but I think I know who has them." Takami said as she glanced at the two Sekirei behind her. "Kazehana just told me that Minato and Yukari started living together."

"Fuck…" Minaka mumbled as he processed what was happening. He then turned he gaze to Karasuba. "Number 4, call Minato right now and ask him where he is. Just do it." He said as he could see that Karasuba was about to argue but when she pulled out her phone, it started ringing.

"Its Minato." She said as she answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker. "Hello Min-chan." Karasuba said softly.

" _I'm sorry Kara-chan but Minato is… unavailable at this moment…"_ the voice said darkly, followed by an errie chuckle. Karasuba knew who she was talking to.

"N-Nato-chan?"

" _Indeed it is me, my love. But you are not the reason I called… Minaka! I'm sure by now, you and Takami have theorized who stole the Jinki and allow me to be the first to tell you that you are right. It was me. Now I can get started on the 'Fun-Plan'"_ this caused both Minaka and Takami to go white on the face.

"No, you can't do that!" Minaka and Takami screamed in unison.

" _Relax… I will give you exactly 3 days to try and stop us. Good luck…"_ and with that the line was cut. Minaka immediately started punching buttons on his keyboard and that's when a large monitor appeared from the ground. When the screen came to life, the faces of all the Sekirei currently getting their check-ups were seen.

"Attention all Sekirei. This is CEO Minaka speaking. From this day on, the S-Plan has been put on hold!" This caused EVERYONE listening, save for Takami, to gasp. "Your new goal is simple. Bring Minato Sahashi and Yukari Sahashi back to M.B.I in 3 days…" everyone was now confused and over joyed at the same time. Minaka on the other hand wasn't finished.

"Bring them dead or alive."

 **End**

 **I'm soooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" _Do you think Minaka will deploy all the Sekirei?"_

" _I certainly hope so my love. Unfortunately all of them have been 'adjusted' so they won't be much of a challenge unless…"_

" _Unless what baby?"_

" _Number 1 enters the mix. Then we will be royally fucked!"_

" _Well in that case, I really hope she joins! I mean, we didn't kill Takehito for fucks! But on the off chance we kill her, then that would mean we've killed the Sekirei species. That would be so AMAZING! Having chased after them from their planet, all the way here was tiresome."_

" _After we kill the Sekirei, what do we do with the humans?"_

" _Leave them be for now, we haven't been given permission to kill them."_

" _Oh… to bad… Wait a second! That girlfriend of yours called you 'Nato'… how come you have a name and I don't?_

" _Well it's really a complicated name. She just took out the first two letters of the name of my host. From Minato to Nato… simple yet stupid."_

" _Well I'm going to give myself a name to! I'll go with… Mikasa!"_

" _Mikasa it is then, my love."_

It's been exactly two days since parasites occupying the bodies of Minato Sahashi and Yukari Sahashi and since then pictures of the two had been plastered on every wall in Shinto Teito. Since the objective in the S-Plan had switched from Sekirei Battle Royal to simply apprehending two people, all the Sekirei, save for Karasuba, Kazehana and Miya, were on the prowl. Minaka had stated that the success of this mission would result in the removal of the S-Plan and that all Sekirei would be granted a care-free life with their respective Ashikabi's. This statement had caused the Sekirei to search for the hostiles with intense vigour, hoping to end their misgivings so that they could be with their loved one. Karasuba and Kazehana had been searching for the two, for different reason. They were already bonded to the two fugitives and would do anything to prevent their deaths.

Nato and the newly named Mikasa were currently laying low in an incomplete building not far from M.B.I Tower. They had been here for the past two awaiting the arrival of the squadron of Sekirei but they were disappointed that they weren't found as of yet.

"Hey Mikasa…" Nato said as he bit into his ramen.

"Hmmm?"

"I have a feeling that Miya won't fight us."

"I think so to. That human she married really fucked her over." Mikasa said as she continued to stare at the moon.

"Yeah… so why don't we give her an…'incentive' to fight?" He said with a smirk on his face. This certainly got Mikasa's attention so she simply nodded, signalling Nato to continue. "Well it seems that she hates M.B.I but she defiantly hates us more. So… why don't we blow up Maison Izumo?"

"W-What?" Mikasa yelled, finding no point to this plan. It would just mean extra work and risking being found by the Sekirei without completing their mission.

"Her husband owned that place right? So that means it's the most important thing she has left from him… See where I'm going with this?"

"Oh… so if we blow up her place then she'll side with Minaka and enter the fight right?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Then what we waiting for? Let's GO!" Mikasa roared as her and Nato began preparations for the next step of their plans.

The Next Day:

Karasuba was currently bashing her fist into the wall of the apartment her and Kazehana had been assigned to since the search for her and Kazehana's Ashikabi's. Minaka had stated that it would be too dangerous to leave the two of them out in the public as his kids could come get them and effectively kill them. It was not an ideal setup but the stress of not hearing from her lover was really starting to get to the two Sekirei.

It was around midday when an intern ran into the apartment and informed the two former Displinary Squad members that Minaka had summoned them to the foyer along with the rest of the Sekirei. When the duo got off the elevator, they were met with the sight of all 108 Sekirei, including Miya!

"What the fuck is SHE doing here?" Karasuba yelled at Takami, not liking the involvement of her rival. Her inclusion in all things Sekirei related has been none-existent so involving her in this matter and at this time only painted a dire picture for Minato.

"I'm here because that piece of SHIT Ashikabi of yours blew up MAISON IZUMO!" She yelled, allowing a lethal amount of killing intent ooze out of her that only made EVERYONE in the room grip their knees, gasping for oxygen that had disappeared out of the blue. "And I'm going to kill him and his sister… slowly!" Everyone in the room finally sucked in a large amount of oxygen after Miya stopped realising her killer intent but it was then that all the Sekirei gasped at the news of Maison Izumo.

"Well then it's a good thing that you won't have to search for us anymore… isn't that right? Miya?" everyone turned their heads to the revolving door at the entrance of the foyer to see the two people they have been searching high and wide for. Kazehana and Karasuba were the first to notice that the two were uncharacteristically wielding Katana's. "We figured that blowing up that ratcheted place would spark the fight in you. Now look… here you are." Mikasa said with a smirk on her face only to cause Miya to release her killing intent, again making it hard to breathe for everyone save for Mikasa and Nato. It was then that Mikasa turned to Nato and feigning a shiver. "Is it me? Or did it get could in here?" This sarcasm only fuelled Miya's anger.

"Why…?" She said softly but the amount of venom in her voice was astounding.

"Did you really think escaping your planet would keep you safe? You didn't honestly believe that we wouldn't come after you?" Mikasa said sceptically. This made everyone gasp and stare wide eyed at the duo as those they had grown two heads.

"Impossible…" Miya mumbled but the alien parasites had heard her if the smirks on their faces was anything to go by.

"Yes Miya… ( _Se releteng_ )!" Nato said in an unknown language that left everyone confused but made Miya shake with uncontrollable anger. (We're here)

Miya turned her attention to the distraught faces of Karasuba and Kazehana. "Those people are no longer humans! They are being controlled by the parasites that destroyed our home planet! Those… THINGS are just the empty shells of your former lovers. Believe me… those two humans are dead and gone." This caused streams of tears to race down their cheeks but the other Sekirei were angry beyond belief that they were forced to leave their planet because of these monsters.

"That may not be the case Kara-Chan" Nato said eerily making Karasuba turn her attention to him. "The question is… Will you risk killing Minato?" This caused her to widen her eyes at the dilemma she and Kazehana were facing but before she could answer the Sekirei had already lunged at the duo.

'Min-Chan'

 **End**

 **Yeah I know it's not action packed but that's because the next, AND LAST, chapter will be the fight scene. I didn't focus on Kazehana and Yukari because… I was lazy.**

 **Reason I used Mikasa was because I was reading Shingeki no Kyojin and it was right there so… Yeah.**

" **That random piece of foreign language is actually Sotho, which I one of eleven official languages in South Africa… in case you were wondering.**

 **I don't own Sekirei**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

If you are a gambler, then your brain is constantly calculating the odds. You don't even have to be in a poker game to calculate odds. Everyday life brings about constant situations whereby we calculate odds. The most simple of things require odds such as…

' _Should I rather study or cheat?'_

' _Should I rather ask mother or father?'_

It doesn't really matter what's happening but one thing always remains. We choose the odds that favour us. Now if you were in a situation where 108 aliens are versing 2 infected humans then it would be, extremely, safe to assume who would win the fight but it would appear that these aliens defy our beliefs on creatures outside our planet AND the odds.

Minato and Yukari were fighting, no… they were dancing. It seemed as though 'over-whelming numbers' had no effect on the siblings, granted that they weren't moving at their own volition but rather at the command of the alien parasites but it was still gobsmacking. The two would find the tiniest of gaps and would slip into them with relative ease, as if they could predict what was going to happen and act accordingly. The duo had bruises and cut on different part of their body but those hits were luck at best. There was blood everywhere but it was clear as day that that blood did not derive from the Sahashi siblings.

"Hey Mikasa…" Nato said as he dodged a vertical slash from Miya whilst simultaneously drawing his sword, impaling Number 62 in the stomach. She fell to her feet instantly.

"Yeah?" Mikasa said as she jumped over number 21, locking the Sekirei's head between her legs then shifting her waist, effectively spinning Mikasa and snapping 21's neck. Dead on the spot.

"This turned out to be more entertaining than we thought." Nato said enthusiastically. The conversation between the two/lovers was infuriating the Sekirei to no end. They then all stopped their advances at the duo and jumped a good 5 meters away from them. This made Nato and Mikasa raise their eyebrows in interest as to what they were planning.

"Stop right here! Those bodies you possessed are running out blood and you won't have a chance to slither your way into another human body. Surrender and die!" Miya yelled at the Sahashi kids. What Number 1 said was true. Over the course of the 20 minute battle, the possessed bodies had suffered cuts and bruising in key areas and blood was pouring out of those wounds like a fountain. The aliens had 5 minutes at best but knowing this only seemed to make the duo excited.

"We know that! We don't care about these filthy humans! You'll be dead before then and if not… well then we'll accept death happily!" Nato replied happily with a crazy look on his face. His gaze fell behind the imposing figure of Miya and towards the broken and riddled form of Karasuba who was staring him with tear filled eyes. She was truly the polar opposite of her former self.

"Please…" Karasuba all but whispered but it was loud enough for the aliens to hear. Miya never thought she would ever feel sorry for her former discipline squad member. Karasuba was no longer fighting between her killer side and her composed self. Today had made Number 4 a mass of flesh seeking only thing…

'Minato…' Karasuba thought to herself, hoping against hope that she could somehow reach her Ashikabi through telepathy. Somewhere deep inside her mind she was asking herself how she got in this mess to begin with considering that she was only planning on using Minato as a means to an end. As fucked as it might seem, she may have wanted to use Nato's warning as an indication to run for the hills but her inner warrior refused to run from an insignificant human.

She fought

And she fought

And she fought with her inner turmoil over Minato ever since hearing of his story, her admiration for him being able to turn his life around after such a traumatic childhood grew with each passing day and eventually the line separating admiration and love blurred into obscurity. Had someone told her that the centre of her being would change from mass-genocide to a lowly human, she would have laughed at the person then promptly decapitated his head for being an idiot.

It was the night when she slept naked in Minato's bed that she finally understood just how madly in love she was with him. There was no denying it from then on out. Minato was her everything…

She would take a bullet for him…

She couldn't live without him…

She wanted to be his everything…

You couldn't get Karasuba without Minato…

They were one…

Karasuba turned her head to the one person that was going through the same thing as her but she could only gasp in shook in the vacant look plastered on the face of Kazehana. It didn't take long for Karasuba to deduce what that look meant.

'She's given up on her Ashikabi… I can't afford to think like that! To… to look like that!' Karasuba internally yelled. Minato was coming back to her… right? The sound of laughter brought her attention to the parasite that had hi-jacked Yukari's body.

"You look awfully… dejected there Kazehana. Wanna say goodbye before you die?" Mikasa said mockingly. Kazehana could only open and close her mouth like a fish out of water.

"I love you Kazehana…" It was the unmistakable voice of Yukari speaking to the Wind type Sekirei. If there was one emotion present in the face of both Sekirei and Ashikabi, it would be extreme pain. A loud foreboding scream erupted from Yukari's lips and her body started to turn grey with her veins turning black. This was due to Shiina sneaking up on the person of interest whilst they were distracted. The loud scream was cut short when a gust of razor sharp wind removed Yukari's head from her body. It was at that point that Kazehana broke down to tears as she held the head of her lover.

"I… love… you… too…" she said in between her sobs of despair.

No one reacted on time when Nato, all of a sudden, lunged at a still paralyzed Karasuba. She knew it was over for her the moment his sword was a few centimetres from her throat but after a moment she noticed that the blade hadn't made contact it. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that the parasite had frozen in place and judging by the look on its face, it was clearing having a battle with Minato.

"Karasuba…" It was Minato. It seemed that he found a way to temporarily take over his body. "Please forgive me my love…" With those last words and the last of his strength, Minato wiped the Katana around and drove it straight into his heart.

 **3 months later.**

Minato had been surviving off several life-support machines for 3 months but was in a deep coma. Today was the day that they would switch off the machines so that Minato could finally rest in peace and look after his sister again. With a flick of a switch, Karasuba had effectively killed her lover. She bent down, delivering her final kiss on his lips before leaving.

Had she not left in such a hurry she would have noticed that his heart monitor was still beeping and a single tear escape his left eye.

 **End of story!**

 **Thanks for all the support I got on this story. I hope many of you enjoyed it!**

 **I will write another Sekirei Fanfic next year January maybe…**

 **Loads of love**

 **That African Kid**

 **I:G- thatafricankid**


End file.
